bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:JTS618/Big Brother 8- Cast Reveal Number 1
Get ready to meet your first FIVE houseguests!! DeOnna McHale '''DeOnna McHale '''is a 44 year old lawyer from Mississippi. She has five children and she's been married twice. She is currently married to her husband, Darryl. Together they've had three children. DeOnna loves her children dearly and that's why she came to compete on Big Brother, for her family. DeOnna has watched from the first season and considers herself a superfan. Coming into the game, DeOnna wants to lay low and she is planning on not telling her fellow houseguests that she is a lawyer. DeOnna wants to play the game everyone EXPECTS from a woman her age, but in reality she wants to become the puppet master. DeOnna knows what she is getting herself into, and she could not be more excited to begin her journey. With her love for the game and sassy tongue, DeOnna assures the audience that she will be one to remember! Paige Janovsky '''Paige Janovsky '''is a 21 year old barista from Utah. Paige is single and certainly NOT ready to mingle. A self-proclaimed superfan, Paige knows the dangers that a showmance can create. "I'm not here for a man, I'm here to win," says Paige in her most blunt tone. Paige wants to become the female version of Derrick Levasseur. She even claims that she knows the viewers will immediately assume she could not live up to his level of gameplay. Janovsky goes on to say, "Playing an under the radar game is essential. I think I will take the approach of the typical blonde that can't win comps, and then once I'm in the final five, begin dominating." Paige shows to be a fierce female and she even claims that she isn't ruling out working with an all-female alliance. Overall, superfan Paige is ready to break down some stigmas and ready to show her potential. We're definitely going to want to keep an eye out for Paige this season! Louis Baldwin '''Louis Baldwin '''is a 28 year old investment banker from New York. Louis was born in the United Kingdom and he didn't move to the states until he was sixteen years old. He attended college and through is hard work and dedication, he now works on Wall Street as a highly acclaimed investment banker. Life hasn't always been the easiest for Louis, losing his father when he was six years old and now his mother battling cancer. Through his hard work and dedication, Louis continues to strive for the best. He's ready for the challenges that the Big Brother house will throw at him. He is a fun-loving guy and always tries to remain positive. He even states in his interview, "I can already hear the people poking fun at my accent or certain phrases I use." He admits to being a people person and he's ready to make friends, but he also isn't afraid to get his hands dirty if necessary. Watch Louis this season as he embarks on the journey of a lifetime, hopefully becoming one of America's sweethearts! Ken Kieffer '''Ken Kieffer '''is a 37 year old police officer from Florida. Ken is a married man to his high school sweetheart, Angela. Ken states that she is one of the most important people in his life and he would do anything for her, in fact, that's why he's here competing on Big Brother. Angela was the true superfan of the relationship and Ken was more of a casual watcher. Despite this, Angela encouraged her husband to attend and open casting call. "She thinks I'd do better at the game than her. I don't believe it, she's pretty awesome," Kieffer states. Together, Ken and Angela have two daughters, Samantha and Erin, and they couldn't be more excited to watch their father compete on Big Brother. Ken claims that he can have an outgoing personality when he wants to, and can shut it off anytime. Ken is ready for the Big Brother game, he just doesn't think the Big Brother game is ready for him. Watch Ken play this season of Big Brother! Ji Pham '''Benjiman "Ji" Pham '''is a 22 year old surfing instructor from Hawaii. Ji doesn't want to be your stereotypical surfing instructor. He says that the stigma attached to them is ridiculous. "I actually have a brain," claims Pham, "and I intend on using it in the house." Ji also stresses that he is currently single and he won't be ruling out a showmance this season. Ji is also super eager to begin competing in the competitions. "I'm a natural athlete, so getting to compete in these physical challenges is going to be super fun all summer long!" Ji is ready to break down some barriers about surfers, potentially find love, and compete in some crazy competitions. Catch the ball of energy that is Ji on this season of Big Brother! Category:Blog posts